Synchronicity
by Young Wizard Link
Summary: Life is full of coincidences, boy or girl. Honey/OC
1. Blame it on the Rabbit?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: Blame it on the Rabbit?

The task was simple, all she had to do was finish her third year, work hard and eventually inherit the baking industry as the family's "son" as soon her father decides to retire. Nothing unexpected should be happening anytime soon. Not since the accident from an unimportant named school which will forever remain classified. Everything should go according to the schedule…

…Or so she thought.

* * *

"We have arrived at Ouran Academy Young Master Hatori. You should leave now before you are late for class."

The young master hit the pause button on her iPod and stared at the school ground blankly with her brown eyes. "Ouran Academy," was the only word that came out from the young girl's lips. It had been about a month ago since she transferred to this school and yet it only felt like yesterday when she became a new student and the thought of it suddenly made her feel uneasy.

Might as well swallow her pride and enter the school.

"I will pick you up at the usual time," the driver said. "If something comes up just let me know."

Hatori gave a silent nod as she got out the limo and entered the school.

* * *

The day is just the same as every other day. Attend the classes, take occasional breaks and then the day will end just as fast as the day had begun. Of course there were club meetings during the early mornings and evenings but Usagi Hatori just could not take an interest in any of them due to lack of motivation.

Just like the math assignment that the teacher had given her and the rest of the students to complete.

Sigh.

Stupid tedious math.

Why couldn't God give her the ability to actually be good at math like the others?

With that small thought math class ended as soon as the bell rang. '11:45,' Usagi thought as she looked at the clock. That could only mean one thing, and according to the schedule that would mean it was time for lunch. 'And right on the dot too,' she added as she packed up her things. However, before she could leave, the young master noticed something odd in the classroom. Behind her seat, she found something pink and plush lying on the hard floor.

What was a stuffed rabbit doing in a high school classroom? Did one of the elementary students leave it here when visiting an upper classmen? Or did a girl receive it as a gift but left it here by mistake? There were so many questions about this mysterious toy, but Usagi didn't have the heart to leave it as is and picked it up. (She could have sworn that the toy was going to cry if she had left it there.)

It was cute, but she had a feeling it would blow her cover if she decided to take it home with her.

Maybe after lunch she'll take it to the lost and found.

* * *

Perhaps going to the lunchroom was a bad idea. She wanted to blame fate for this sudden misfortune and another part of her blamed the smiling rabbit that was still tucked beneath her arm. It all started when she entered the room. There were many different people from different classes staring at her and the pink bunny that was in its own little world. Usagi could even hear the students, which were mostly girls, whispering to each other so earnestly about them.

"Why is Honey-Senpai's Usa-Chan with another boy?"

"Is he trying to cosplay as Honey-Senpai?"

"I don't get what's going on."

"Kyaaa~! He looks so cute holding Usa-Chan!"

"Soooo cute!"

Usagi felt her face grow hot from all the stares and murmurs that were slowly increasing. This was embarrassing! Even when she looked at the bunny she could tell it was laughing at her own expense! She had to think of something quick to get out of this situation and fast!

When she noticed there was no line at the register the girl quickly rushed over to avoid the stares, not even realizing there was an obstacle in front her:

The dreaded banana peel.

And as luck would have it she slipped on it, colliding into an unexpected victim who flew gracefully into the air and landed right on the table filled with delicious desserts.

Everyone who witnessed the scene began to laugh hysterically at said victim, that is until he got up and glared right at her direction.

Well…crap.

She knew she should have put the rabbit inside her bag if she had known this would happen.

* * *

**AN: **Which Ouran host will the character meet first? Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Found the Owner!

**Chapter 2: Found the Owner**

"You!"

Hearing those words glued Usagi on the spot, unable to move, as she stared at the angry student. And upon looking at this livid character she noted that this guy was, although a little on the scrawny side, tough and scary. It didn't help that he had other lackeys with him to boot. They too looked ten times scarier than the supposed "leader".

Since when did Ouran allow bullies in a school like this?

"You got some nerve attacking my friend like that," One of the lackeys said with a snarl.

"If you say you're sorry, we just might go easy on you."

This is bad! She couldn't get into a fight! Not again! Who knows what her father would do if this were to happen!

When being outnumbered by three to one, Usagi did the only thing she could do…

Grab the nearest person and lie. It was cruel, but she had to get out of it.

However the person she grabbed was a familiar second year student with blonde hair.

…

"B-boss! There you are! I was hoping I would find you here!"

"H-huh?" The Tamaki looked confused as he was being dragged away by what appeared to be a male first year with chestnut hair, but said student paid no attention to his confusion as he continued his act.

"I got myself into some trouble, but you can take care of it from here right?"

Before the blonde could protest, the brunette quickly interrupted him. "Thanks! I knew I could count on you boss!"

And just like that the student ran off, leaving him with the three punks alone. Everyone else appeared to have left when they had sensed the danger.

"So…" The leader started, cracking his knuckles. "You're taking the blame for your lackey huh? Tell me, how much do you like cake?"

The only regret he had was never telling his precious daughter goodbye.

…

"I really hope that guy can forgive me for what I did back there," Usagi murmured as she walked through the halls. "I know it was mean, but I didn't have a choice. I hope he doesn't hold grudges."

Usagi looked down at the bunny she was holding on to. From the way she was looking at it, it was not pleased with the way things had turn out and was giving her its evil glare that it can muster.

She sighed. "Don't give that look! You and I both know what would happen if we stayed! It could be worse than the time at my other school you know? It's not like you know what it was like or anything…"

The rabbit only gave her blank look in response and the third year shook her head in annoyance.

'Look at me. Here I am talking to a stuffed rabbit of all things! I really am losing my mind. No matter. Once I find the lost and found I will finally be free of this rabbit and then everything should go back t—'

"Takashi!"

'Hm?' Hearing the sudden cry, Usagi peeled her eyes away from the rabbit and stared at what was ahead of her. To her mild surprise she saw two people standing in the hallway. There was one with blonde hair that was about almost five feet tall (perhaps shorter?), hunched over with tears in his eyes, and the other was… probably taller than a lamp post give or take. (Usagi was never good at guessing heights.) Joking aside, the third year couldn't help but think that she had seen them somewhere before. (The tall one, maybe, but the shorter one was kind of a little sketchy in the memory department.)

"I can't find Usa-Chan anywhere Takashi!" The blonde boy (?) said with a sniffle. "I've looked for him everywhere in the classrooms but he wasn't there! Usa-Chan must be very scared being all by himself!"

"Usa-Chan?" Usagi repeated the words to herself, and then stared at the bunny once more. Suddenly it clicked. This troublesome little toy had belonged to this worried little kid the entire time. If she hadn't picked it up, the kid would have…probably not. But, what's done is done and all Usagi wanted was to return it back to its owner.

"Um…excuse me."

The two students stopped their conversation to stare at her in question. Probably wondering why someone had walked in on their private conversation uninvited. Nevertheless, Usagi smiled softly as she held out the toy in her hands. "I'm sorry to bother you but, does this belong to you?"

Suddenly the little boy's tears instantly dried up and his eyed shined with brightness. "Ah! There you are Usa-Chan! So you weren't lost after all!"

"I found him after math class ended. I thought it belonged to one of the students so I brought him with me just in case I find the lost and found. But I'm glad you got your bunny back."

The small student took the stuffed toy from her hands and hugged it tightly. "I'm glad Usa-Chan wasn't alone. I bet he had a lot fun when you were with him huh?"

The third year mentally twitched. The poor kid had no idea what kind of trouble she had gone through thanks to this toy. However, she continued to smile. "You can kind of say that our time together was…eventful."

"Thank you for holding on to him for me…um…" The blonde trailed off while trying to think of her name.

"Hatori...just call me Hatori," Usagi answered.

"Okay Tori-Chan!" The boy chirped. "Thanks again!" As he said those words, he hugged her and stayed in that position for quite some time. The blonde then looked up at the girl, his brown eyes wide in surprise, but Usagi did not notice as she pulled him off. "I think I should get going. My next class is about to start, but I'll see you around okay?"

The blonde only nodded, his face turning a bright shade of red as he watched her leave.

…

Honey didn't know why he suddenly felt so embarrassed. All he did was hug Hatori in thanks for finding his Usa-Chan, but he could have sworn that when he hugged the teen Honey felt something soft in "his" chest area…and it was definitely **not** flat.

"Are you alright Mistukuni? Your face is all red."

Not turning to look at the person behind him, Honey answered. "I-I'm fine. But can I ask you something Takashi?"

Takashi raised an eyebrow in question, but motioned for his cousin to continue.

"Tori-Chan is in our class right? Have you ever noticed something odd about him?"

"Hm?"

"It's okay if you don't know. But if you ever find out it will be our secret okay?"

Takashi nodded and Honey smiled brightly. "We should get to class too before the teacher scolds us."

**AN: **Thus ends another chapter! Honey appears to have accidentally found out about Hatori's real gender. I have a question though. Does anybody have any ideas on how the others should find out?


	3. Invitation

**Chapter 3: Invitation**

The last class had finally ended, and thank God it was over indeed! Usagi Hatori Stretched out her arms in pure satisfaction. Other than the fiasco with the pink bunny called 'Usa-Chan', everything appeared to have run rather smoothly. Now that everything is done for the day, life during the end of school should go back to normal…

…Or so she thought.

Usagi then noticed the same devil-spawn known as Usa-Chan that was now sitting on her desk; a golden envelope was sitting between its arms. Picking up said envelope, the third year read the contents from it and twitched in irritation.

_Goddamn you pink bunny of misfortune!_

…

So here Usagi was, walking through hall after hall just so she can find Music room # 3—just as the letter inscribed. 'Damn this is taking too long!' The brunette thought with a frown. With God as her witness, Usagi Hatori swore that once she found that cursed music room, she was going to burst down that door, tell the people to 'kiss off!' and—

"Oh, there's the music room…" Usagi suddenly realized. When she looked down at the stuffed toy, it gave her another look which clearly said: "Took you long enough to figure it out newbie!"

"Well if you're so smart, why didn't **you **lead the way?!" The girl then shook her head. "…I really need to stop doing this…"

All it took was a small push and the door will be opened…

**AN:** Thanks for all of your reviews everyone! I have now posted a poll, asking what kind of cannon-verse this should take place in and where in the cannon should it take place? I would like to know what you think. 'Till then!


	4. Meeting

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

"_Welcome,"_ A group of voices rang throughout the room. Usagi only blinked. Right in front of her eyes stood seven boys, all dressed in the academy's school uniform. The only thing that is different was the glasses and coats they wore (All except for the short boy with dark hair.).

_What did I just walk in to?_

"Aw, what?" One of the redheads had complained. "It's a guy? This sucks."

"Don't be rude Hikaru," The one with a black notebook said. "It appears we have an honored guest in our presence."

Usagi blinked again as the one with said notebook walked over to her and held out his hand with a business-like smile. The taller brunette looked very familiar…

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Hatori-San."

'Kyoya-Kun?!" It then suddenly clicked. Right in front of her was Ootori Kyoya of class 2-A! "I-it's a true honor to meet you Ootori-San!" Usagi managed to blurt out as she took the offered hand.

"W-wait a minute there Kyoya!" A much taller blonde then rushed over to them, his eyes filled with shock. "You mean to tell me you know this student?!"

"Are you okay there Boss?" The other redhead asked. "You look like you're bursting into flames."

"Boss is just being Boss. Don't worry about it Kaoru."

Said Boss' eyes flashed in anger. "Of course I'm not okay! This little punk is the reason why I was covered in cake!"

"Cake?" Another voice joined in, one so cute and well-known. "Oh! So that's why you were covered in cake Tama-Chan!"

"Tama-Chan…?" The cute voice suddenly had a face and the "child" was now in front of the female third year, his brown eyes bright and sparkly. "You finally made it Tori-Chan! Did you get our invitation?"

She had no idea why, but Usagi found herself smiling and ruffling the small student's hair. "Indeed I have little one."

"Huh," The one called Kaoru looked impressed. "So this is the person everyone's been talking about. It looks like we might have some competition, Hikaru."

Hikaru agreed. "Seems that way Kaoru."

"I don't know what's going on anymore Mori-Senpai," The short brunette mumbled, and the one called Mori grunted in agreement.

**AN: **Please read and review everyone! And thanks for your reviews! ^^


	5. Interest?

**Chapter 5: Interest?**

After a brief introduction to the rest of the hosts, it was already time for the Host Club to start their business. With enough persuasion third year Usagi Hatori stayed to watch them do their work. It was interesting to see how everything managed thanks to Kyouya's organizing. Tamaki is a charmer, the twins doing their romance act, Honey being cute, and the feminine looking one acting quite natural. As for the one called Mori, he was pretty much quiet, but why was he staring at Usagi so intently?

Feeling awkward, Usagi quickly looked away and slowly began to walk away…

"Are you feeling alright Tori-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Of course," Usagi lied. "I just need to move around, help out a bit y'know?"

Surprisingly, the small third year bought the lie and the girl walked away to find Kyouya Ootori. However, the brunette found herself doing the exact opposite. And all it took was helping out a younger student find the table with their favorite host, causing the girl to blush and giggle before she left. Suddenly more female students were actually coming up to her asking for more snacks and what she recommended, or simply wanted to chat.

It was kind of surprising in the eyes of Kyouya. Perhaps Usagi Hatori was actually useful after all.

…

"You've done quite well for yourself Hatori-San," Kyouya noted as the club ended. The fist year hosts had already left, leaving him, Usagi, Tamaki and the third years left in the room.

"Y-you really think so?" Usagi found herself blushing in embarrassment. "Are you sure you're not just saying that to get me to join are you?"

"Would I lie?"

"I suppose not. My apologies, Ootori-San."

Before Usagi could leave, the second year stopped her. "Before you come back tomorrow, make sure you re-color that hair of yours back to normal. You'll be able to attract more costumers that way."

The third year was shocked. "How did you—"

"I have my resources Senpai," Kyouya answered nonchalantly.

"I see. My mistake Ootori-San."

…

When the third year left the music room, Tamaki was the first to break the silence. "Why did you do that Kyouya!? You know how much I dislike that troublemaker!"

"Tori-Chan is going to be a new host? That's great news!" Honey chirped. "You can't wait either ne, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't be quick to judge Tamaki."

"Why?" Tamaki asked. "Why are you defending him so much, Mama?"

"It should be obvious," Kyouya then smiled. "Our little guest of honor is the one we get our cakes from, at a reasonable price of course."

**AN: **So what should Usagi's original hair color be?


	6. Desicion

**Chapter 6: Decision**

After the drive back home, Usagi entered the house, exhausted with the day's events. The rooms appeared to be empty as always. Father must be busy with work again. Usagi sighed. Things were just the same as they were…

"Ah, welcome home young master!"

Well, there was one thing that never changed, in a good way.

Whenever her dad was not around the third year's butler, Walter, last name unknown, was always around to keep her company. "I take it you had an eventful day?"

"Hello Walter," Usagi greeted. "It wasn't that eventful."

"I beg to differ!" Walter brightly countered. "I heard from our good friend that we haven't heard from in years that you've finally joined his friend's host club."

_Leave it to little bro to make things better. _Usagi thought sourly. She'll get back at him later. "I take it father is busy with the baking industry again?"

"Until the day you graduate, he will always be… I'm sorry Sir Hatori." Walter quietly added.

"Terrific," The brunette sighed. It looks like she was eating dinner alone again. "If you need me, you'll know where I'll be."

"Would you like me to tell the news to your father?" Walter asked.

"Sure why not? It's not like he'll be around anyway…"

…

Dinner ended quickly leaving Usagi to do her homework and sleep for the night. When morning came the teen stared hard at the box of dye on her bathroom counter.

It's now or never…

…

Just as school ended, Usagi Hatori quickly ran as fast as she could to get to music room # 3. Passing by male and many swooning female students alike she finally made it and opened the doors. Everyone except Kyouya were shocked at her new hair color, but Usagi paid no mind.

"Sorry if I took too long! Am I late?"

* * *

**AN: **Last call for new hair color and thanks for the favorites, followers and reviews!


	7. Plans

**Chapter 7: Plans**

"Uh, Senpai…" Tamaki started.

"Yes?"

"Your hair…"

"What about my hair?"

"…It's red…"

Indeed it was. Usagi knew as matter of fact, she was born with it after all. Her short hair is a bright red. Almost looking like a…

…A…

"You look like an Easter egg Senpai! Third years aren't supposed to look like eggs! Change your hair back right now! Your king commands it!"

Usagi was taken aback. This is not what she had expected.

…

After calming the taller blonde down, it was time to talk private business with Kyouya since the host club will be closing early to help start her training.

"So, what do you need me to do Ootori-San?"

"I need you to observe each of the hosts until you get a better feel for them. You must be comfortable in every way to bring in more customers."

Usagi raised a brow. "You're just doing this to get another discount on sweets aren't you Ootori-San?"

Kyouya smiled coyly. "You know too well Senpai. Honey-Senpai does tend to eat most of it after all."

The redhead sighed with relief. "Good. If it were about anything else than that, then I might have to hurt you."

"Really Hatori-San, I'm deeply hurt." Kyouya pushed up his glasses as he continued to write in his notebook. "I'll give you more details along the way once the club ends, but for now have some cake with a couple of 'friends'. And also, since we are going to be working together it would be best to call each other by our first names, understand?"

"Yes sir, little bro!" Usagi said in mock salute.

Kyouya felt a headache coming on as he rubbed his temple. "Usagi…"

"Alright, alright, Kyouya-San~"

…

Cake was always delicious, even with a side of hot tea—that much she knew. But being surrounded by various school girls at Honey's table was a bit much; it even made her lose her appetite for that mouth watering lemon cake. What a shame.

"Ne, Tori-Chan," Honey tugged the sleeve of her blazer. "You're not eating your cake, is something wrong?"

"I-I'm alright Honey," Usagi said with a nervous smile. "I'm just not hungry."

The girls surrounding them all gasped and began whispering to themselves, mostly about why the redhead was even sitting with their Senpai when "he" was not going to eat anything. Usagi flushed in embarrassment. So much for being a natural…

"Tori-Chan," Honey tugged on her sleeve again. When Usagi turned to look at him, a forkful of strawberry cake was offered to her. "Honey..?"

"Just a bite," The smaller third year whispered. "And the girls will leave you alone."

The female third year accepted and the customers squealed in delight.

…

"Kyouya, this better be important to why we had to close early," Tamaki said with a huff. He was starting to dislike this whole idea of making this punk a host more and more.

"Don't worry Tamaki there is. What Hatori-San needs to do is spend one day with each of us to get to know each other better. Each of us will draw straws—"

"And let me guess," Hikaru interrupted. "The one who gets the shorter one gets to hang out with him first?"

"Precisely. Everyone grab a straw and—Tamaki, please close your mouth."

Tamaki groaned. "This is so not fair…"

* * *

**AN: **Who will be the first to hang out with Usagi? Leave a review and I'll decide from there. Also thanks for your reviews everyone!


End file.
